


Circulation

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt: Jim/Sebastian. Ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circulation

“Isn’t this a bit much?” Sebastian asks. He tries to ignore the way Jim’s hand makes its way to the rope wrapped around his ankle, and fails. “I mean, it’s not like I fucked up that badly.”

Jim pauses before answering and normally that would be enough to unnerve Sebastian, but he doesn’t look mad. Just thoughtful, concentrating. 

“You got blood on the white couch. You’re lucky I’m feeling charitable,” Jim says. He wiggles a finger into the space between the rope and Sebastian’s skin. “Too tight?”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian growls. He lifts his hands as much as he can to test the bonds, but they barely give. “You know, somehow I think you’ve been looking for an excuse to do this for a while.”

Jim grins. Bingo. Sometimes Sebastian hates being right. “Now whatever gave you that idea?”

He plops down onto Sebastian’s lap and runs a hand through his hair. There’s something distinctly predatory in his eyes, something about the way the brown fades into the pupil, that Sebastian doesn’t like. He shivers. 

“You’ve been skulking around this chair and eyeing me like a piece of meat,” he says, raising an eyebrow, trying to keep calm. “Not very subtle.”

Jim laughs. “Oh darling, whatever made you think that you’re anything  but a piece of meat?” he asks. Jim tightens his hand in Sebastian’s hair and he wrenches his head back to expose Sebastian’s throat. 

“Now,” he breathes. “Be a good boy for Daddy, and keep still.”


End file.
